Loki's Room
by Midoriko-Mikayla
Summary: Um Lemon rápido de Thor X Loki ... sem muito romance e mel ... apenas um lemon .. Nyahhh


Thor chega excitado no quarto de seu irmão .

Loki estava estudando "magia" em seu divã com um livro de capa dourada com símbolo da trindade , usando uma vestimenta preta ( sem calça)

Thor chega e tranca a porta .

L- O que você pensa que está fazendo ?

T- Loki .. eu fui a midgard ...não sinto nada pela humana , só conseguia pensar em você irmãozinho...em seus sorrisos, na sua voz. Acho que como tinha me tornado humano quis ocupar meu coração mais rapidamente por qualquer humana que aparecesse~

L- Thor ... Eu ~

Thor simplesmente agarrou Loki o jogando no divã.

T- Meus sentimentos por você são os mais sinceros ~ Eu o quero agora, não consigo mais ficar longe de você maninho. Eu te amo.

Thor beijou Loki buscando espaço para invadir com a língua procurando roubar todo o ar do menor ~

Loki se entregou ao maior queria sentir o loiro encima de si apertando todo seu corpo contra o divã.

Depois de perderem todo ar se separaram arfando , Thor segurava a nuca do menor , que tentava esconder sua cabeça na curva do pescoço do maior.

L- Eu sempre quis ouvir essa declaração...também quero e preciso de você agora.

Thor não se conteve mais , levou suas mãos a cintura do mais novo buscando arrancar a vestimenta preta.

T- Você dorme usando só isso irmãozinho ? Queria dormir todas as noites com você.

L- Pode vim dormir ~ É só não roncar...

Thor abriu as pernas do mais novo indo beijar primeiro os joelhos , as coxas dando leves mordidas e arranhadas , arrancando gemidos finos do moreno, subiu indo ao umbigo , ao abdome , apertando com vontade e mordiscando os mamilos. Loki só gemia e segurava os cabelos loiros de seu irmão.

Thor beijou avidamente o pescoço de Loki

T- Você é o único que me deixa assim com essa vontade maninho, seu corpo perfeito , perfeitamente branco , seus gemidos , você todo é perfeito.

Dizendo isso segurou a base do membro já duro de Loki, mas antes que ele gemesse o beijou sentindo gemidos do menor em sua boca como pequenas arfadas. Thor acelerou os movimentos com as mãos e interrompeu rápido o beijo , queria ouvir Loki gemer alto seu nome, sentir ser arranhado pelo deus mago.

L- Ahhh ~~ Thor isso é muito bomm...

T- Vai ficar melhor maninho ...

O Loiro abaixou começando a chupar primeiro a glade rosada enquanto subia e descia por toda a extensão do membro . Loki segurava no divã com força deixando seus longos dedos ficarem vermelhos .

Thor procurava leva-lo a loucura , hora engolindo todo o membro brincando com a língua , hora engolindo só a glade masturbando rapidamente seu irmão.

Loki não conseguiu agüentar muito e se desfez sobre seu próprio abdome . Thor passou seu dedo sobre o liquido branco pastoso saboreando em seguida.

T- Você é uma delicia irmãozinho.

Loki estava ainda se recuperando seu fôlego quando o maior o segurou o jogando na imensa cama do quarto.

O moreno de olhos verdes, ainda inebriado pelo prazer, assistiu o gigante loiro despir a capa vermelha e a parte de cima de sua armadura junto com sua blusa.

L- Um gigante loiro perfeito só para mim ?

T- Sim maninho .. e tenho outra coisa pra você aqui .

O Loiro tirou sua calça e sua roupa intima deixando a mostra outro gigante.

Loki foi engatinhando até o final da cama em busca "daquele" gigante ali a sua frete em toda a sua potência.

Loki foi masturbando e chupando aquele outro gigante apreciando os gemidos que mais se pareciam com urros de Thor.

Mas o loiro queria dar ainda mais prazer ao moreno então parou a felação jogando novamente seu irmão na cama se colocando em seguida por cima dele beijando seu pescoço.

L- Ah Thor ... vamos brincar de verdade...

Em um movimento rápido se pós por cima de Thor em busca de encaixar o membro imenso em seu orifício.

L- Ahh ... isso vai doer , mas vai ser tão bom.

O moreno forçou a entrada fazendo a cabeça latejante do membro de Thor o penetrar fazendo ecoar pelo quarto gemidos animalescos de prazer do loiro e de dor de Loki.

Thor não agüentou ficar deitado ali esperando seu irmão se acostumar com a invasão , se pos por cima segurando com firmeza as pernas brancas de Loki.

L- Thor , só não me mate ...

Thor foi forçando a entrada até seu mastro entrar por inteiro, soltando um gemido de satisfação no ouvido de seu maninho que arranhava com vontade as costas de Thor, mas procurando disfarçar a enorme dor que sentia , porem pequenas lagrimas surgiam nos cantos de seus olhos cerrados.

T- Estou machucando você ? ~ Loki abriu seus lindos olhos verdes indo em encontro aos olhos azuis preocupados.

Soltou uma risadinha.

L- Você é maior do que pensei ser possível, irmaozão... mas já vai passar a dor. Quero que goze dentro de mim ... bem dentro...

Thor iniciou o beijo e as estocadas , sentido seu irmão dar leves gemidinhos entre os beijos , o arranhar as costas com mais carinho e a pressionar menos seu membro naquele lugarzinho. Tinha Loki agora totalmente entregue a si e com o membro já duro pressionado pelo seu abdome. Thor foi o masturbando enquanto ia aumentando a velocidade e intensidade das estocadas , hora beijando mordiscando os lábios, as orelhas , o pescoço, os mamilos de Loki , queria faze-lo gemer cada vez mais .

Thor metia com vontade , sabia que poderia gozar a qualquer momento.

L- Ahhh Thor ... eu vouuu ...

Thor gozou soltando gritos animalescos de um ogro (que praticamente é o que ele é) que meio que assustou Loki , porem o loiro masturbou o moreno tão rápido que também fez Loki gozar soltando gritos altos demais para seu padrão mais quieto. O Gigante permaneceu dentro de Loki e por cima deste dando beijinhos em toda face do moreno já totalmente cansado desta brincadeira toda.


End file.
